Ellamin Quodak Taletreader (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Bard (Sound Striker)/Mindchemist Level: 5,2 Experience: 23000 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Sylvan + 14 more Deity: Sapo First Seen: Location: Background: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (13;03 pts) -2 racial DEX: 13 +1 (03 pts) CON: 12 +1 (10;00 pts) +2 racial INT: 16 +3 (15;07 pts) +1 level adj WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (14;05 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 51 = + CON (1) (Bard) + + CON (1) (Mindchemist) AC: 17 = + DEX (1) + Armor (5) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (1) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (5) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +01 = (1) BAB: +04 = (3) + Alchemist (1) CMB: +03 = (4) + STR (0) + Size (-1) CMD: 14 = + BAB (4) + STR (0) + DEX (1) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +05 = (1) + Mindchemist (3) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +08 = (4) + Mindchemist (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +05 = (4) + Mindchemist (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Modifiers: +6 vs language dependent effects (+4 class/+2 racial) +4 vs bardic effects, sonic, and effects (class) +4 vs poison (+2 class/+2 trait) +4 vs alcohol (trait) +2 vs drugs (trait) +2 vs glyphs, symbols, other magical writings (racial) Speed: 20' Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma), +2 (Constitution), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Bard (Sound Striker) (+5 skill points) Gift of Tongues: +1 bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks, +1 additional language for every rank in Linguistics. Keen Senses: +2 Perception Low Light Vision: See twice as far as humans in dim light Obsessive: +2 Linguistics Magical Linguist: +1 to the DC of spells w/language dependent, glyphs, other magical writings. +2 racial bonus on saving throws against such spells. spell-like abilities 1/day: arcane mark, comprehend languages, message, read magic Weapon Familiarity: Treat any “gnome” weapon as a martial weapon Class Features Bard(Sound Striker) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor, Shields (no arcane spell failure); Simple Weapons, Longsword, Rapier, Sap, Shortsword, Whip Cantrips: see magic section for details Spellcasting: Spontaneous casting, see magic section for details Bardic Knowledge: + 1/2 level to knowledge checks Bardic Performance: See section for details Versatile Performance: Choose a Perform skill. He can use his bonus in that skill in place of his bonus in associated skills. When substituting in this way, the bard uses his total Perform skill bonus, including class skill bonus, in place of its associated skill's bonus, whether or not he has ranks in that skill or if it is a class skill. Comedy (Bluff, Intimidate) Well-Versed: +4 bonus vs bardic performance, sonic, language-dependent effects Lore Master: can take 10 on any Knowledge skill check that he has ranks in, if he chooses. In addition, 1/day, can take 20 on any Knowledge skill check as a standard action. Mindchemist Armor/Weapons: Light Armor; Simple Weapons, Bombs Alchemy: use craft (alchemy) to ID potions Bombs: see weapon section for details Cognatogen: mental mutagen Extracts: uses formula book, self only Extra Bombs: bonus feat Throw Anything: bonus feat Tanglefoot Bomb: discovery Perfect Recall: When making a Knowledge check, add Intelligence bonus on the check a second time. The mindchemist can also use this ability when making an Intelligence check to remember something. Discovery Substitution: A mindchemist may select Skill Focus (Disable Device, Disguise, Heal, any Knowledge skill, Sense Motive, or Spellcraft), or may learn 3 languages, in place of a discovery. Poison Resist: +2 vs poison Fast Poisoning Feats Extra Bombs (bonus): +2 bombs per day Throw Anything (bonus): no penalties for improvised ranged weapons +1 to attack rolls with thrown splash weapons Breadth of Experience (1st): +2 to all knowledge, profession checks knowledge & profession checks can be made untrained Combat Casting (3rd): +4 to concentration when casting defensively Lingering Performance (5th): bardic performance effects linger for 2 rounds Taunt (7th): Use Bluff instead of Intimidate to demoralize foe w/no size penalty Traits Iron Liver: +2 vs poisons, drugs, +4 vs alcohol Magical Knack (Bard) (Magical): +2 CL to bard spells Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 50 = (6) + INT (3)/Level(9x5=45); FC (5) (Bard) 14 = (4) + INT (3)/Level (Mindchemist) *=nonclass skill Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 3 +0 Bluff (13) 0 0 3 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (alchemy) 08 2 3 3 +0 Diplomacy 03 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 1 -0 +2(Size) Handle Animal* 0 0 3 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate (13) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 18 5 3 6* +2(feat)+2(bard) *can take 10 Knowledge (History) 15 2 3 6* +2(feat)+2(bard) *can take 10 Knowledge (Local) 18 5 3 6* +2(feat)+2(bard) *can take 10 Knowledge (Other) 10 0 0 6* +2(feat)+2(bard) Linguistics 15 7 3 3 +2(racial) Perception 13 7 3 1 +2(racial) Perform (Comedy) 13 7 3 3 +0 Perform (Oratory) 13 7 3 3 +0 Perform (Percussion) 09 3 3 3 +0 Profession (Brewer) 11 5 3 1 +2(feat) Profession (Other) 03 0 0 1 +2(feat) Ride* 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 13 7 3 3 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 1 -0 +4(size) Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim* 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 13 7 3 3 +0 *Double Int; 1/day take 20 as a standard action on any knowledge roll Magic Racial Spell like Abilities (1/day): Arcane Mark, Comprehend Languages, Message, Read Magic Bardic Performance Bard Spells (CL 6, concentration +10(+14 casting defensively), SR = +7) Cantrips (DC 13) Level 1 (5/day, DC 14) Level 02 (3/day, DC 15) * Dancing Lights * Ear Piercing Scream * Invisibility * Detect Magic * Hideous Laughter * Sound Burst * Ghost Sound * Share Language * Tongues * Message * Ventriloquism * Prestidigition * Read Magic Cognatogen Extracts (CL=2) *=prepared Level 1: Spell Name, Spell Name, Spell Name, Spell Name, Spell Name, Spell Name, Spell Name, Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1